


Ricky Coogan's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

by mmmm1na



Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, ass to mouth KINDA, julie has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Ricky just wants to go on a romantic getaway with his girlfriend and dog-boyfriend, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Julie/Ortiz the Dog Boy, Ricky Coogan/Julie, Ricky Coogan/Julie/Ortiz the Dog Boy, Ricky Coogan/Ortiz the Dog Boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ricky Coogan's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

Ricky gets the idea once evening while he's smoking a cigarette on his balcony, robe hanging open to the cool LA night air as he leans against the railing. Julie is reading to Ortiz in bed, the two of them curled under the covers where Ricky left them with a kiss to Julie's shoulder, still visible through the sliding doors and sheer curtains. Ortiz never used to hang around after they boned, all his excess energy making him want to run around or go on the computer for a couple more hours before sleeping, but by morning he would always have made it to bed, huffing and snoring by their feet. It's a pleasant change, to have him cuddling up to Julie's side, wuffing softly against her neck as she reads some sort of socialist manifesto to him- all of that goes over Ricky's head, but he's glad they're enjoying themselves.

Ricky thinks about how much he cares about the two of them, a foreign tender feeling filling him as he glances back over his shoulder at the bed, and he wonders if his dinner didn't agree with him. He rubs his belly, scratching absent-mindedly as he smokes the last puff and puts out the cig, and meanders back into the bedroom.

"Ready to sleep?" He asks, crawling in on the other side of Julie and petting over her tummy under the covers, and she nods absentmindedly.

"Almost done with this chapter," she says, knocking her knuckles against his chest gently in greeting, and Ortiz wufs happily. 

The tender feeling grows, making him swallow thickly and burrow his face under Julie's shoulder, wrapping around her more fully. He just cares about them so much, unlike anyone he's ever had sex with before, and it feels scary and new and tender, like a bruise he can't stop touching. He wants to do something nice for them, something special to show them that he cares, that maybe, it's _more_ than just sex for him… but even that is hard enough for him to wrap his mind around, let alone, god forbid, _telling_ them.

"Arh you alright, my friend?" Ortiz asks, petting the soft pads of his paw over Ricky's hand, and Ricky nods as well as he can, face still tucked away.

"Yeah, just indigestion," he says, and thinks about how, maybe, he's falling in love. Ugh.

\---

He decides on a beach house, thinking about a romantic getaway- a candle-lit dinner for three, champagne and strawberries and peanut butter balls, time in the hot tub with a naked, squirming Julie, playing fetch and getting fucked by Ortiz on the beach, the three of them on a california king, Ricky between them both and out of his mind with pleasure. It's a nice daydream; everything is rose tinted, and he can practically hear the string quartet playing in the background.

He comes out of his fantasy to find himself drooling a little, and he wipes it away as he makes a call to his PA, getting her to make all the bookings for him.

A week later, they set out in one of Ricky's sports cars, Julie under his arm as he drives, Ortiz hanging out the window with his tongue wagging in the breeze, and Ricky feels a little burst of excitement, a grin spreading across his face that he's unable to wipe away. It's going to be _such_ a good week.

It's a beautiful place, and Ortiz runs off when they open the door, going into each room to explore as Ricky hauls their luggage in. Julie opens up the patio doors wide, and there's the beautiful beach, right at their porch step. She kicks off her shoes and runs down onto the sand, laughing, and Ricky thinks she's so beautiful, white sundress hugging her figure as the ocean breeze ruffles her hair. He chases after her and grabs her around the waist, pressing a kiss to her neck, her cheek, her mouth, running his palms across her back.

"Ricardo, you _mahst_ play fetch with me, later," Ortiz exclaims, jogging over and wrapping his arms around the two of them. "Look how much space there ees to _rahn_! A man's dream."

"Maybe just you, Ortiz, I don't think I've ever seen Ricky run a step," Julie teases, laughing, and Ricky rolls his eyes as Ortiz laughs out a _hah hah!_ and leans down to press a furry kiss to her lips. 

"Alright, alright, is that your way of telling me I'm fat?" Ricky whines, and feels Ortiz's paw slip over his side to grab rudely at his hip and ass.

"No, _no_ , amigo, just enuf to grab on to, hmm?" Ortiz says, raising his eyebrow, and Julie presses even closer against his front with a smirk.

"I'm regretting this already," Ricky mumbles, even as his cheeks get hot. "You two are awful. I might just go home and leave you here."

"But then who do I get to fuck with my new strap, huh?" Julie asks, fake concern inflecting her voice. "Who's gonna take my cock, Ricky?"

Ricky is bright red now, thinking about Julie inside him later, the line of her harness leaving red marks on her hips that he can rub his fingers over. He knows Julie can feel where he's chubbing up in his tiny shorts by the way she presses against his front, and that Ortiz can _smell_ it, the way he sticks his face in Ricky's neck to lick at his skin. 

"Alright, fine, I guess you're not so bad," Ricky says, but his voice waivers, and he tilts his head so that Ortiz can lick his jaw. 

"Waht if I fahked you right here, Ricardo? You said it ees a private beach, hm?" Ortiz murmurs in his ear, and Ricky is about to respond when there's a sudden commotion from the house behind them, and-

" _There_ they are! I told you guys this was the place!"

Ricky, Ortiz, and Julie all turn to see their friends tumbling out from around the side of the house, Nosey and Rosie and Frogman and Cowman carrying Hammer, all tailed by Ernie, who at least looks sheepish as he waves at the three of them.

Ricky groans and puts his head on Julie's shoulder as Ortiz breaks away with an excited bark, running over to greet the group. Julie just pets over his hair with a laugh, waving happily, and asks, “How did you guys find us? Were you tailing our car? I told you to stop doing that, Nosey.”

“I wasn’t _tailing_ you, Julie, I told you, I was going in the same direction!” Nosey exclaims. “Also fuck you guys, taking a vacation without us. Rick, you have way too much money and should spend some of it on your friends.”

“You’re _not_ my friend,” Ricky whines, lifting his head up. “Also, seriously, how the hell did you find us?”

Nosey holds up a paparazzi magazine, and the headline boldly proclaims, _RICKY COOGAN ON AN INTERSPECIES BISEXUAL BEACH GETAWAY WITH NEW BEAUS_. Underneath is a photo of the three of them, Ortiz with his arms around Ricky and Julie, standing where Ricky is still standing now. He rolls his eyes and curses the speed at which the paps work nowadays.

“Oh, can I have that? It's a cute picture,” Julie says, brightly, and Nosey shrugs, tossing it to her.

“Still, why did you decide it was a good idea to come out here after seeing that? It obviously says _getaway_? Meaning, we’re getting away? From you guys?” Ricky asks, disgruntled, and Julie whaps him on the shoulder.

“Don’t be nasty, Ricky. There’s more than enough space for all of us, this house is huge," Julie says. 

"Yeah, don't be _nasty_ , Ricky," Nosey says, making his voice pitch up to mimic Julie, and she reaches out to punch his arm, hard enough that he shrieks.

"Trust me, you're not gonna be laughing when you realize how much sex we'll be having," Ricky says, raising an eyebrow as he grins cheekily. 

"Yeah, yeah, Coog, we already know you're a screamer," Ernie calls from the door, where he and Ortiz are carrying in some bags. "That's old news!"

Ortiz laughs, chiming in with a _He ees! He ees a screamer!_ , and Julie laughs too, shaking against Ricky even as she pets over his shoulders. Ricky’s grin slides off his face as realizes he's lost, and he puts his forehead back on Julie's shoulder with a sigh. He just _can't_ catch a break- so much for his perfect romantic getaway.

\---

They eventually all pile into the house, if only just to keep Nosey from claiming the master bedroom. He whines about it, something about how Ricky needs to treat his friends more like friends, trying to shove his way into the room past him.

“I paid for the house, asshole, I get the master bedroom!” Ricky cries, starting to wrestle with Nosey, who digs his knuckles into Ricky’s side so hard that he grunts.

"That's just an excuse, I like to stretch out when I sleep, fuckhead!" Nosey squawks.

"We have three people sharing a bed, you idiot, it's mine!" Ricky yells back, trying to get Nosey into a headlock, but he slips free and slides back into the hallway.

Julie walks by them and punches Nosey again, who whines about it, mumbling under his breath about “man haters” and “idiot feminists” before Ortiz comes over and stares him dead in the eye. He has about a foot on Nosey, who shrinks back when Ortiz growls softly, and with that, Nosey finally retreats, kicking at the skirting board in the hallway as he pouts. Ricky turns away from the hall with a sigh, ready to be done dealing with his so-called friends, and Ortiz slides up behind him as Julie flops onto the huge bed with a happy sigh. Ricky sighs with her, eyes tracing up the line of her leg where her skirt is riding up, and jumps when he feels Ortiz’s crotch press against his back, cock hot and twitching in his jumpsuit.

“Whant to break in the bed, amigo?” Ortiz murmurs in his ear, his palm sliding across Ricky’s stomach and hip, and Julie goes up on her elbows to raise an eyebrow at them, spreading her legs. Her skirt rides up more, showing her pale inner thigh, so close to a teasing glimpse of her panties, and Ricky feels a jolt of arousal as he both hears and feels where Ortiz starts to pant near his ear.

“Disgusting,” Nosey says from the hallway, and Ricky rolls his eyes, reaching behind him to shut the door.

“It’s young love, Nosey,” Cow Boy says. “It’s ro _man_ tic.”

“Nothing romantic about a dog fucking you in the ass,” Nosey scoffs.

“I fuck him in the ass too, Nosey!” Julie cries from the bed, laughing, and Ricky grins and wiggles his fingers at everyone still lingering in the hallway before shutting the door with a snap.

“I didn't need that image in my head! Fuck you!” Nosey cries, pounding on the door, and Ricky locks it with a satisfying click. 

Ortiz wastes no time, licking over his neck and petting down over his crotch until Ricky is panting and half hard in his shorts, and Julie slides her palm up her leg and over her hip, her dress pulling up to reveal her panties. They’re the same as always, white and utilitarian, a sweet little bow right at the center of the waistband, but Ricky still thinks she’s the sexiest woman he’s ever been with. Both of them have completely blown all of his pre-conceived notions out of the water, and he’s never had better sex in his _life_.

Julie slides her hand down between her legs and pets her fingertips over the crotch of her panties, letting her head fall to the side as she sighs, and Ortiz whines softly in Ricky’s ear, pressing against him again. Ricky wants to go down on his knees and press his face against her, pull her by her hips to the edge of the bed and push her panties aside, lick her until she’s wet and coming under his tongue- he says this all out loud, mouth finally catching up to his brain, and Julie moans softly, looking at the two of them, cheeks a pretty pink.

“You don’t leave a lady a-waihting, Ricardo,” Oritz says into his ear, voice low, and he squeezes Ricky’s cock one last time before letting him go. Ricky stumbles over to the bed, but he’s misjudged and ends up on his belly between Julie’s legs, bent over the edge of the mattress with his feet still on the floor, cock pressing almost too tightly in his shorts as he grinds his hips to the edge. He doesn’t want to adjust, panting and so turned on already, so he just wraps his arms around Julie’s hips to keep her where he wants her and shoulders his way between her thighs.

He pushes his face against her panties, breathing hot over her as he pulls her closer, the soft skin of her legs brushing against his cheeks. She squeaks at the push of his nose, moaning softly when he pets his fingers under the elastic waistband of the leg holes and opens his mouth to breathe against her again, scraping his teeth gently against the fabric. He feels her fingers slide into his curls, moaning at the tug and scrap of her fingernails on his scalp, and he hooks his fingers into the elastic to pull her panties to the side and lick between her lips.

Her thighs shake where they rest over his shoulders, and he licks again, and again, until she’s open and wet, hot and pink in front of his face, and he buries his nose in her bush as he pushes his tongue against her, moaning. She moans above him in response, hands tightening in his hair, and he flattens his tongue over her clit, the wet noises of his mouth already loud in the secluded silence of the house. He zones out as he licks over her, hands flexing against her hips, thinking about how good she tastes, focusing on the way she’s shaking under his tongue. He hears the sea outside through the open window, the waves crashing against the shore, and matches the way he licks over her to the sound, eyelashes fluttering as he pushes his hips to the bed.

He jumps when he feels soft, velvety fingers on his hips where his shirt has ridden up, mouth coming up from Julie’s cunt with a soft wet noise as he gasps out a startled noise. Julie’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he moans, eyes fluttering open to look at her as he pants, and she’s sweet and pink in the face as she bites her lip. Her dress is falling off her shoulder to reveal her breast, nipple peaked and pink, like she had been playing with her tits while Ricky was eating her out, and when she runs her hand through his hair, he moans again.

Ortiz’s fingers tug at his shorts, and Ricky goes up onto an elbow to undo his button and zip, breathing heavily. He cups his cock and squeezes himself as Ortiz tugs his shorts and briefs down and off, spreading his legs as well as he can. Julie untangles his fingers from her panties as he and Ortiz are working on his shorts, lifting her legs up towards her chest so she can pull them off, and Ricky is left with her cunt so tantalizing in his face that he has to press back in, licking flat over her.

She gasps, moaning as he presses his face close to fuck his tongue inside her, the wet noise of his mouth on her loud and erotic, and he presses in even further. Ortiz tilts his hips up with a strong grip, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs, and he licks over Ricky’s asshole with a pleased noise. Ricky moans against Julie’s cunt, which makes her shake and lose her grip on her thighs, and they fall down to bracket Ricky’s face as he licks up to her clit again.

Ricky feels like he’s going to shake apart between them, moaning against Julie as he licks over her, feeling pinned in place by her hot, wet cunt and Ortiz’s mouth fucking him open. He’s shaking, breathing hard through his nose as he presses his face closer, burying his nose in Julie’s bush as he rubs his tongue against her hard. She runs her fingers through his curls again and shifts as she moans, and he peels his eyes open to look up at her face, wanting to watch her. 

She’s panting, brow drawn up as her abs clench and her thighs shake on either side of his face, and he moans against her as Ortiz fucks his tongue deep inside him, brows drawing up as his eyes flutter shut again. 

“God, Ricky, you look so good,” Julie says, voice shaking around a moan, thigh twitching. “Ortiz is getting you all wet so he can fuck you, and I’m gonna sit on your face while he’s doing it, and you’re gonna make us both come before you get to come, alright? You’re gonna make us feel so good, your mouth and your ass, so hot and wet for us.”

Ricky moans against her and nods, fingers clutching at her hips, and sucks her clit the way she likes when she’s getting close. Her voice breaks around a moan, pulling at his hair as she curls up, and he furrows his brow as he concentrates on holding her between his lips to lick over her. Her moans get higher, desperate as her thighs shake beside his face, and Ricky feels Ortiz pull away from his ass to watch her as her breathing goes funny, so close. He can see the way her face is twisting up in his mind’s eye, so silly but so hot, and feels the way she shakes around him, her cunt getting even wetter against his chin as she comes with a harsh moan. 

Ricky keeps licking over her as she shakes through it, hands flexing on her quivering thighs, finally pulling away with a wet noise when she tugs on his hair. He’s panting heavily, face so wet, already feeling dirty and used in the best way when he shifts and feels Ortiz’s drool between his cheeks.

“God, you’re incredible,” Julie says, giggling breathlessly, and Ricky grins and presses a kiss to her thigh, her hip, her tummy. Ortiz crawls up the bed next to her and nuzzles her shoulder, and she twists to pet over his ears; he’s stripped off his jumpsuit at some point, cock standing hard and wet at the vee of his hips, and he nudges it against her hip as he licks gently at her skin, tail wagging.

“Mahy turn,” Ortiz says softly, nuzzling his nose against her skin.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Ricky says, joking, as he stands on shaky legs to grab the lube from his suitcase, stretching his neck and pulling his shirt over his head.

He hears a squeak and a giggle from behind him as he’s digging in his stuff, and when he turns back he finds that Ortiz pulled Julie closer to the center of the bed, tugging her up by her hips to bury his face between her legs. Ricky’s cock twitches where it’s hanging red and hard, and he fists over himself as he watches Ortiz reach up to pinch at Julie’s nipple, cupping her breast in his paw as she moans.

“Get over here, Coog, stop touching yourself,” Julie says, breathlessly. “Finger yourself fast, otherwise I’ll just let Ortiz fuck me instead.”

Ortiz wiggles happily, wagging tail thumping against the bed, and he does something with his mouth that makes Julie moan and clutch at his hand over her breast. Ricky lays down next to them, pressing his hot face to the cool sheets, and just breathes for a second before he lubes up his fingers and reaches behind himself.

He fingers himself as quickly as possible, rubbing his hard cock against the expensive sheets as he pants through the stretch. Spreading his legs wider, he pushes two fingers in and fucks himself gently, hips rolling at the same pace of the wet noise of Ortiz’s tongue fucking into Julie, and his moan mirrors Julie’s this time, desperate and hot. He’s drooling against the sheets, furrowing his brow as he puts a third finger in, and he tilts his hips up, going up onto his knees a little, keeping his cock from rubbing on the bed so he doesn’t come too soon. 

“God, Ricky, you’re so hot,” Julie says, and Ricky opens his eyes to find them both watching him finger himself, Ortiz watching him intently from between Julie’s legs as he licks over the skin of her thighs. Ricky moans softly at both of their gazes on him, the look Ortiz is sending him telling him he’s about to get fucked hard and fast, and Julie reaches out to pet over his hair. The gentle touch combined with his arousal makes his hips jerk against his fingers, and he finally pulls them out with a wet noise, gasping.

“I’m ready, c’mon, fuck me,” Ricky whines, and Ortiz crawls out from between Julie’s legs to crawl up behind him and tug on his hips, rubbing his cockhead against Ricky’s hole.

“Wait, wait,” Julie says, breathless, still a little giggly, and Ricky whines and pushes back against Ortiz’s cock when he stops rubbing. “I want to sit on his face, Ortiz, you have to fuck him on his back.”

“It’s naht as fun like that, Choolie,” Ortiz whines, and Ricky moans as he feels Ortiz’s cock push against his hole again. “He squirms too much, Ay cannot geht a good grip on him like that!”

Julie goes up on her knees and tugs her dress over her head, leaving them both staring at her, dumbfounded for a moment by her naked body as she shakes her head to resettle her hair. Once she tosses the fabric away, she knee walks so she’s pressed up against Ortiz, who lets go of Ricky’s hips to rub his paws over her skin, squeezing her ass before sliding his hands up to cup her breasts, pushing his face into her neck. 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy, Ortiz?” She says softly, breath hitching as he rubs her nipples. She pets over his chest and up his neck into his hair, scratching so he wufs happily against her skin, tail wagging like crazy. “Don’t you want me to feel good too?”

“Of course, Choolie,” Ortiz says, licking down to her breast, and Ricky wiggles as she moans.

“Hey, c’mon,” Ricky whines, pressing his ass against Ortiz’s cock. “I’m ready to get fucked, here, don’t forget about me.”

“Do not rush me, Ricardo,” Ortiz says, licking over Julie’s nipples again, setting his teeth gently to her skin so she moans.

“It’s okay, c’mon, fuck him Ortiz,” Julie says, breathlessly. “I wanna watch for a little.”

Ricky makes a soft noise; he loves when Julie watches, loves that he can open his eyes to see her gaze on his face as he shakes apart with pleasure, the way she sometimes crawls around to watch Ortiz’s cock pushing into his ass, touching herself, the little gasp she makes when he tenses up and comes. She grins at him, knowing what he’s thinking, and laughs when Ortiz flipping him over onto his back makes him squeak.

Ortiz tugs Ricky up by his thighs, pulling him up into his lap, and presses his cock in steadily. Ricky moans brokenly, thighs shaking as he’s finally filled, and his cock twitches against his belly, eyebrows drawing up as he squeezes his eyes shut. Ortiz is so _big;_ he always gets so deep, making Ricky feel like he’s getting fucked all the way to the back of his throat.

Ortiz starts out fast, like always, snapping his hips against Ricky’s ass, panting and baring his teeth as his nails dig into Ricky’s hips. Julie reclines on the bed next to Ricky, pressing up against him as she reaches between her legs, and Ricky moans at the erotic noises of her fingers where she’s so wet combining with the noises of Ortiz’s cock in his ass, and his thighs shake around Ortiz's hips.

“Look at you, taking Ortiz’s cock so well,” Julie says softly, petting over Ricky’s hair, and he can open his eyes just enough to see her watching his face as he pants and moans. “Your mouth is so nice, I can’t wait to sit on your face, pretty boy.”

Ricky gasps, and Ortiz tugs his hips up more, gripping tightly, so that his eyes practically cross when Ortiz’s new angle nails his prostate. Julie kisses his shoulder, his chest, his neck, and whispers in his ear, “I’m gonna fuck your face now, ‘kay?”

Ricky nods helplessly, reaching out to cup her breast, and she lets him squeeze once before getting up on her knees to swing her leg over his chest. She sits backwards, facing towards Ortiz, and Ortiz makes another happy noise as he reaches out to touch her, dragging his hand down from her neck to play with her tits. Her cunt is so close to Ricky’s face, already pink and wet and sensitive, so he wraps his arms around her thighs to pull her down against him.

It gets kind of hazy after that, the only thing Ricky can think about is the smell and taste of Julie, moaning against her constantly as Ortiz fucks him so well, and he tries so hard to focus as Julie presses down against him. He sucks at her clit, hoping that the way her thighs are shaking is because she’s close, worked up from watching him get fucked and Ortiz's mouth on her before that, and is rewarded with her high, desperate moans after a minute of close attention. She lifts her hips up when it becomes too much, and all Ricky can do is moan as Ortiz picks up the pace, drooling and shaking as his cock slaps against his belly, staring at Julie’s dripping wet cunt over his face.

“You’re so good at that, Ricky, so pretty,” Julie gasps, and curls over to take his cock in her mouth.

Ricky practically shouts, sobbing out a moan at the hot, wet heat of her mouth and hand, but he can hardly even squirm as Ortiz holds his hips tightly. All of the pleasure that had spread out over his whole body centers in, the push and pull of Ortiz’s thick cock, the wet suction and plush feeling of Julie’s tongue, and he shakes as he comes hard and suddenly, eyes practically rolling back with how good it feels. He clutches at Julie’s thighs, toes curling as he shouts, and shakes and shakes through it.

Ortiz grinds into him, and Ricky can feel the way his knot is growing once his brain has stopped leaking out of his ears, but surprisingly, Ortiz pulls out to start jerking himself quickly as Julie lets Ricky’s soft cock slide from her mouth, probably realizing the position would be awful for the both of them to be stuck in. Ortiz leans forward, kissing Ricky’s cum out of Julie’s mouth, and Ricky groans as Ortiz shoots all over his belly, squeezing his thighs tight around Ortiz’s hips, the way Ortiz is leaning forward causing Ricky to curl up on himself. He sighs happily, fucked out, and watches the two of them kiss above him, finally finding the energy to rub his hands up Julie’s thighs and ass and over her back.

Julie holds on to Ortiz’s shoulders for balance and swings her leg over Ricky again, and they all shift and scoot around so that Ricky is in the middle of the cuddle pile, Ortiz snuffling against his neck and Julie petting over his flank. Ricky feels incredible, completely sore and smelling of sex, and he grins as Julie kisses his cheek, turning his head to kiss her lips, soft and sweet. Well, as soft and sweet as a kiss can be with Ricky's face wet and smelling like her. 

“Maybe this week won’t be a total wash, after all,” Ricky says quietly, and when Julie smiles at him, he thinks about how beautiful she is. Ortiz leans over to press furry kisses to both of their faces, and they’re giggling when they hear a sudden _crash!_ from the living room.

Ortiz jumps out of bed, barking, and runs out of the room, completely buck naked. Julie starts to laugh hysterically, curling in on herself, and Ricky groans and buries his face in his hands. Spoke too soon.


End file.
